


Waterguns

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: KH2-Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21987913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Leon is sent on a vacation.
Relationships: Riku/Leon (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 3
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Waterguns

**Author's Note:**

> "from a meme/request?"
> 
> Past me couldn't figure this out and present me didn't have any luck either.

"This really isn't fair," Leon said as he ducked back down to safety just before a sharp stream of ice cold water went sailing past where his head had been.

"They'll run out of water eventually," Riku replied as he crossed his arms and kept his back to the overturned beach umbrella that was acting as their shield for a very one-sided watergun fight.

"We're on an island," Leon noted. "They'll get more."

"And when they go to get more, we'll just push them in," Riku said with a soft smirk. "And steal their guns. And keep our umbrella."

"You've done this before," Leon guessed, almost chuckling.

Nodding, Riku gestured for Leon to sit and relax in the warm island sun.

"It's only a matter of time."

Two more quick bursts of water hit the umbrella.

"Strategically, they're going about this all wrong," Leon said after a minute. He wasn't going to go coach the other side, though.

"When did Sora ever do anything other than burst in flailing and just hit things until they gave?" Riku asked, chuckling as he looked over at Leon. "Besides, did you expect to relax on this vacation?"

"I had nothing to do with this vacation," Leon replied. "I was given a suitcase and pushed through a portal. If and when I get back, Aerith is going to..."

"Don't worry about it," Riku interrupted. "There's good stuff here. Really. I see it now. I, um, didn't... before..."

"Like what?" Leon questioned. More water sprayed against the umbrella, followed by a volley of giggles.

"Me," Riku said almost too softly to be heard. "Er..."

Leon nodded and decided to ignore the war they weren't fighting in order to see if Riku would expand on that a bit more, once he'd finished kissing him.


End file.
